d6cyberpunkfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
The future is a dangerous place. Urban centers teem with crime, and governments are usually little more than corrupted figureheads controlled by corporations, meaning their interest in the safety of their citizens is, at best, purely profit-based. Life in the shadows is an even more dangerous business - meaning the type of gear you're carrying can mean the difference between life and death. Now, obviously, you can't just stuff thirty rocket launchers down your pants and call it a day; equipment takes up space - and not everyone can shoulder the same burdens. All characters have a number of Equipment Slots equal to their Might * 3, plus any bonuses. You suffer a -1 Penalty to all rolls for every point you go over this amount (meaing -1 for 1 over, -2 for 2 over, -1d for 3 over, -1d-1 for 4 over, etc). Note that Vehicles also have Equipment Slots - those work in the exact same way. Passengers do not take up Equipment Slots, though. Below, you will find a brief descripion of the various types of equipment available to you - as well as links to more detailed information. EQUIPMENT TYPES Armor: Even if you do believe that the best defense is a good offense, you'd be a fool to not try to keep the pain away as much as possible. With that in mind, there is a variety of protective gear available to those that live in the shadows. For more information about Armor, click here. Gear: A runner is only as good as their gear. While armor, weapons, and sweet rides will get you far, without the proper equipment, you may as well be a sitting duck. For more information about Gear, click here. Vehicles: It’s the future, and that can only mean one thing - robots, and awesome sets of wheels. In this section, you will find the rules for riding in style, and for buying, modding, and using your own robotic minions, known as Drones. For more information about Vehicles, click here. Weapons: The best defense is a good offense, right? That's how many see it in the shadows. Regardless, if you want to survive, you're going to need something to defend yourself with. Luckily, the black market is more than happy to oblige. For more information on Weapons, click here. AUGMENTATIONS In the future of Cyberpunk, advances in medicine and robotics have lead to the ability to become something more than human - to become Augmented. Faster, stronger, more people are becoming augmented than ever before - everyone from soldiers to construction workers, prostitutes to CEOs. Indeed, you'll often be hard-pressed to find someone who hasn't had at least a little "work" done - anything from a simple set of cybereyes for 20/20 vision, to a customized Datajack. Unlike normal equipment, Augmentations are implanted directly into your body - and, they take up "Augmentation Slots," not Equipment Slots. For more information about Augmentations, click here. SAFEHOUSES Once you have the gear, you'll need a place to store it. For more infromation on Safehouses, click here. Category:Character Creation Category:Equipment